


The Doctor's New Companion

by Cinnie



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode Fix-It: s02e04 The Girl in the Fireplace, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnie/pseuds/Cinnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor's New Companion

Rose glared at the Doctor’s newest companion. She couldn’t believe he actually brought… He even back through after being gone for five and a half hours to get that stupid horse.

When she’d mentioned something about Madame du Pompadour, all she gotten was an eye-roll, while the Doctor said “Rose, it was like meeting a movie star, I fan-boyed, however, um, the kiss wasn’t that great, since I have excellent taste buds and dental hygiene is practically nonexistent, plus she was really rude, barging into my head…” This had mollified Rose and she left him to his muttering with a peck on the cheek.

Arthur whickered at her, obviously trying to gain her attention, she got the general impression, via the TARDIS translation circuit that he was rather hoping she had an apple…

With a sigh, she allowed herself to smile at the silly horse, holding a hand out so the TARDIS could drop an apple in it, stroking his soft neck as he munched happily on the treat.


End file.
